Wrapping paper is typically available in rolls, and the paper is dispensed from the roll for cutting to size. Some wrapping paper is folded, but similarly needs to be cut to size.
For individuals, the typical approach to cutting wrapping paper, whether for gifts, crafts, packaging, or another purpose, is to use a scissor. Cutting a long sheet of paper with a scissor, however, is difficult and may not result in a straight line cut. If the cut is not straight, the workpiece just cut may not fit the intended purpose (e.g., may not be large enough across the length to cover an article). In addition, the remaining paper on the other side of the cut will not be straight. Another approach used by individuals for cutting wrapping paper is to use a cutting tool designed to slide along the paper to create a smoother cut. One example is the Scotch brand Gift Wrap Cutter which has a blade disposed within a slot. This device cuts paper inserted into the slot by having the user push the device forward while holding the paper next to the cutter. The device can cut a straight line, but the line may not be perpendicular to the paper roll, and paper snags and ripping can result if the user's hand, which is holding down the paper, does not advance with the cutter.
For businesses and persons having a need to cut wrapping paper smoothly, there are wrapping paper dispensers which support one or more rolls of paper on respective dowels, and which cut the paper along the edge of a spring-loaded blade. Such dispensers are effective, but require set up, space, and are not well suited for casual use by individuals.
The present invention addresses these deficiencies in the art.